


Strange Miracles

by lydiaanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, rating might change in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaanne/pseuds/lydiaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's a highschool student just trying to get by, one night, a fire starts in his house, a mysterious person comes to save him, and Eren never finds out who he is. Due to the damage of their house, Mikasa and Eren move in with Hanji. Hanji invites one of her close friends over one day for dinner, hm? I wonder who it is? Levi recognizes Eren as the boy he saved and a lot happens and they may or may not fall in love idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fire

The tv illuminates the dark room with an eerie glow. It’s quiet in the whole house all except the barely audible dialogue coming from some cheesy soap opera that happened to come on while I was slowly falling asleep. 

Just as a deep slumber was about to encase me, the front door swings open, causing my head to slightly jolt forward and footsteps enter the room, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Hey, I’m home.” My sister Mikasa flips the light on and stares at me lying on the couch. I squint my eyes from the sudden brightness and let out a yawn while sitting up on the edge of the cushion. 

“Hey,” I mumble and proceed to stretch my arms over my head. “Did you get groceries and stuff?” I still feel groggy but I stand up anyways. 

She doesn’t answer me, but instead starts to put the food away in the fridge and stacking cans up in the cupboards. I offer to help but she simply shakes her head. 

I lean against the wall, placing the side of my head against the cool surface and huffing out a sigh. “So… You wanna watch a movie tonight?” I stated in a casual tone. I didn’t want to let my cool guy act down and seem like I was lonely, which I was totally not. 

Mikasa first finishes putting the rest of the food in the freezer and turns around to meet my eyes. 

Her gaze shifts to the side, “I was planning on staying at Annie’s tonight, but-” I raise my hands, and shake my head, indicating her to stop. “No, no, it’s okay. I’ll give Armin a call, see what he’s up to tonight.” I tell her while putting on a reassuring smile. 

Her eyes narrow towards mine, “Okay, if you say so.” She says, and walks past me to the hallway. I assume she’s going to her room to pack up her stuff. I head to my room to call Armin. 

He answers on the second ring. I hear pages of books turning in the background, I’m guessing he’s studying, like the good person he is. 

“Hey!” He calls out, but he sounds distracted and focused. 

“Hi… So I called to see if you wanted to hang out or something. But you sound busy?” 

“Yeah I don’t know, Eren. I would but I’ve still got another 2 hours worth of studying.” I huff out in frustration and flop on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. But we can hang tomorrow, yeah?” I wait, hoping he’ll say yes. All week long he’s been studying for finals, and all week long I’ve been sitting here on my lazy ass being bored out of my mind. 

“Yeah, of course.” I can hear the smile in his voice. 

I hum in appreciation, “Goodnight, have fun studying your ass off.” I chuckle out and laugh harder when he hangs up the phone instead of replying. 

I return to my fun activity of blankly staring up at the white ceiling. Ten minutes later, Mikasa comes in to tell me she’s leaving, I nod and wave my hand up lazily, letting it fall back down to my side. 

 

One hour later and all I accomplished was eating food, laying on the couch, watching tv, and oh, eating more food. And then once again I find myself in my bed, staring at the ceiling, while slowly falling into a deep sleep. 

 

It’ hot, and it’s hard to breathe. For a second I think I’m dreaming, but soon after I’ve opened my eyes I can see that I’m not. 

My room is enveloped with black smoke. I start coughing instantly and try to stand up, panic surging through my veins. _A fire? How?_ Suddenly I remember, I didn't turn the stove off. 

I stumble towards my door, and pull my shirt up over my nose to breathe somewhat better. I cry out in pain as my hand connects with the brass door handle. “Shit.” I mutter and try again, doing it faster this time and wrenching the door open. 

One thought pops into my mind: _Mikasa_ , a beat later I remember she’s at Annie’s. A wave of relief washes over me, _she’s safe_ , and then dread settles in, _I’m not_. I race through the hallway, towards the kitchen, coughing every couple of seconds. 

If I thought it was bad back in the hallway, it was much worse out here. The smoke has become thicker, and darker. My eyes start to water and it becomes difficult to suck in breaths of air. The front door is on the other side of the kitchen which is painted with an orange glow from the raging flames. If I could just get over there- 

Suddenly 3 feet in front of me, the ceiling collapses, ruining my task of going to the front door. Oxygen is escaping my lungs fast, and my head starts to feel dizzy. My stature starts to waver, I gather up the strength I have and let out a cry of help, before slowly falling to the ground, my head knocks hard against the tile and everything goes black. 

*****Levi’s POV*****

It was a cool night out, I thank the cold breeze as I run around the corner, my feet hitting the pavement as I exhale hot breath. I check my wrist: 15:36, the stopwatch indicating that I should start heading back to my apartment. 

Just as I’m about to turn around and start jogging the opposite way, I stop. I hear a faint cry not too far away, I’m not sure if I was imagining it but it sounded like someone was yelling out for help. I almost decide to ignore it, I peer farther into the darkness and just barely see a large cloud of black smoke. 

I pause for a second, contemplating what to do, when all of a sudden my legs are moving and I’m heading towards the smoke, running as fast as I can. 

In only five minutes, I reach a street corner, two houses down, there’s a fire: a big one. I continue running and I can already feel the heat. My eyes start to water and the thick smoke has already filled my lungs. 

The front door is blocked with something, I can’t see what, but I won’t be able to get in through there. I make my way to the side of the house, adrenaline surging through me. There’s a window, it’s the same height as my torso. _Please let it be unlocked_. I put my hands on the glass, it’s hot, very hot, but I ignore it and push my hands upwards, the window opens a crack at the bottom, relief washes over me and I slip my fingers under and pull up. 

Smoke billows out the window in huge puffs, I turn around and breathe in deeply before hoisting myself in the house. It’s so fucking dark and I can’t see a thing. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, turning in the flashlight - It didn’t help that much but now I can see at least 3 feet in front of me. 

I stop, and look at my phone in my hand, wondering why I haven’t dialed 911 yet. I walk forward cautiously and tap the numbers on the screen. 

“911, what is your emergency?” 

I cough before speaking into the phone, “There’s a fire, I was on a run and heard someone yell out for help, I’m in the house right now-” I stop again, coughing into my arm. 

The lady calmly tells me that help is on the way, and that if I can, to exit the house immediately. But what if by the time the fire department gets here, it’s too late? I’m already wasting time, standing here. I need to act, and I need to act fast. 

“Hey! Is anyone in here?” I call out while walking forwards, I’m guessing I’m in the hallway right now. There’s no answer. “Shit.” I mumble. I reach another room, moving the flashlight across, squinting my eyes, no one’s in there. 

I’m starting to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen but I keep going. All of a sudden my foot hits something. I face the flashlight on the ground and see a boy. I crouch down and feel for a pulse, he’s still alive. 

I shake his shoulders, seeing if maybe he’ll wake up. “Hey, kid, c’mon we gotta get out of here.” His body doesn’t respond at all, he looks about 16 or 17 so he shouldn’t be too heavy. I shrug off my light jacket and lay it on him and then proceed slip one my arm’s under his knees and the other around his shoulders and lift him up, grunting in the process, he’s heavier than I thought. 

His body slumps against mine, his head resting on my shoulder. Before I head back, I look over my shoulder to see that the fire’s in the kitchen, if I don’t get out now it can reach me at any moment. I start to half walk, half jog back towards the window, my feet waver a couple of times and my breath becomes short. 

I get to the window in no time, and wonder how I can get him out, just throw him? No, that won’t work out so well. Thankfully the ledge isn’t too far from the ground. With lots of grunting and pauses to cough, I manage to get us both on the ledge. I’m feeling weaker by the second, and instead of jumping off the edge of the window, I fall with the boy in my arms. 

I land on my back, and he’s right on top of me. “Jesus christ.” I grumble out, while pushing him off my chest. I suddenly stop, _is he the only one that was in there?_ I don’t have time to worry about that right now, I need to get both of us away from the house before I pass out as well. I grab under his arms and pull, his head rolling to the side in the process. 

I hear sirens disrupting the still silence of the night, “Fucking finally.” I mutter under my breath as I reach the sidewalk, we’re far away from the house now so I set him down gently on the concrete, it’s light enough now, so I can see his face for the first time. He has tan skin, it looks golden almost, with messy dark brown hair. And I gotta say he’s pretty cute for a dumb teenager. 

Two fire trucks and an ambulance tear around the corner. The ambulance stops a couple feet in front of me and two guys from the back hop out, carrying a stretcher, when they reach me, I stand up so they have enough room to lift the boy up. 

One of them asks, “Did you find him unconscious?” 

He’s now laid on the stretcher, with one of the paramedics strapping him in. “Yeah, he was passed out in the hallway when I found him.” There’s no reason for me to still be here, right? It’s not like I know the boy personally. 

“He’ll be okay?” I question them as they hoist him up in the back of the ambulance. 

The guy rubs his neck and peeks at the boy, “Yeah, he should be fine. He’ll have to stay a couple days in the hospital, maybe only one, but he’ll be okay.” 

I feel relieved, even though I don’t know him, but I’m glad he’ll live. “Okay. Well, I’ll be going now, thank you.” I call out and start my way back to my apartment. A weird sort of feeling settles in my stomach, once I realize that I’ll never see the boy again. 

 

*****Eren’s POV*****

I feel tired, and weak. I force my eyes open and look to my right, there’s a guy, he notices I’m awake and smiles, while putting something over my face. I can breathe much better now. 

“You’re lucky, kid. If that guy hadn’t noticed the fire, who know’s what would’ve happened.” The other guy on my left tells me, and sits down on the bench beside me. I just nod at his comment. I feel extremely tired, so I close my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep. 

 

I wake up that same night in the hospital. I feel a lot better now, but my head hurts, a lot. I glance around and see that no one else is in the room. I wonder if Mikasa’s here. _Oh no._ I groan as I realized how pissed at me she’ll be. 

A nurse steps in the room, probably to check on me. She smiles kindly, “You’re awake. How do you feel?” 

“Okay, I guess. My head hurts.” My voice sounds really hoarse, and I’m guessing it’s from all the smoke I inhaled. She nods her head and reaches for a bottle on a tray, pouring out two of the white pills and handing them to me, along with a paper cup filled with water. The cool water running down my throat feels amazing, and as I set the cup down I see that my hands are bandaged up. I knit my brows, trying to remember how that happened, but I can’t see to recollect anything. 

The nurse is still in the room, writing something on a paper attached to a clip board. I look around the room once more and my eyes settle on a jacket that’s hanging on the back of one of the chairs. It’s a black hoodie, with some sort of design on the back, wings? One half is white and the other half is blue. I feel confused because that’s not mine. 

“Hey, um-” I pause to clear my throat, “Do you know who’s jacket that is?” I question, and peer up at her. She stops writing for a moment to glance at the chair. 

“Oh, yes! Someone rescued you from the fire, the paramedic’s said that it belonged to him.” She studies my face. 

“Someone… rescued me?” I don’t remember that at all, but then again, I don’t really remember anything. “Did you happen to catch his name?” I inquire, hoping she’ll have an answer. 

“Hmm. No, I don’t think so. He stayed with you until the ambulance came and then left, that’s all I know. But if he didn’t save you, you probably wouldn’t be here.” 

I feel slightly frustrated that no one knew who he was, he saved my life, I want to thank him, but I guess there’s not really anything I can do about it. 

The nurse is about to walk out of the room but I quickly stop her. “Wait!” She turns around, eyebrows raised. “Uh, do you know if my sister is here?” I want to see her, but at the same time I don’t want to face her wrath. 

She thinks for a second, then her eyes light up, “Oh yes! She is. Want me to send her in?” 

_No._ “Yeah, that’d be great, thanks.” I give her a small smile and she leaves the room. 

My heart starts to beat fast, because I fucked up big time. I groan and cover my face with my hands, maybe this is all some weird, crazy dream and I’ll wake up any moment. Mikasa walks in at that moment, I peek through my fingers, she’s standing in the doorway, and instead of the anger I anticipated, there’s sadness in her eyes. 

She walks in, and without saying a word she sits down in the chair beside the bed. I remove my hands from my face and open my mouth to speak, she sees me and holds her hand up, silencing me. 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again. I got a call saying you were in the hospital and I swear to god, I thought you were going to die.” Her gaze rises from the floor to look at me. 

I feel tears well up in my eyes but I swallow them down, “Mikasa, I’m so sorry, I don’t know how it happened, I-”

Mikasa shifts her red scarf from over her mouth to cut me off, “And just so you know, I am pissed at you. You set our house on fire, but all in all, I’m just glad you’re okay.” A timid smile settles upon her face and suddenly her hand is shooting out from her side to whack me on the shoulder.

“Hey!” I complain, and look at her with a glare. 

“You’re not allowed to cook anymore. And I’m not leaving you alone for a long time.” She states firmly. I simply huff out in frustration because fighting her on it wouldn’t do any good. 

“So where are we going to live?” Mikasa asks, worry lacing her tone. 

“Oh yeah. We don’t have a house anymore, huh?” She points her eyes at me, lips set in a straight line. I shut my mouth and look at my hands, racking my mind for a solution. 

Suddenly a loud groan tears through the silence and my head whips towards my sister. 

“...What?” I ask cautiously. 

“I know one person we could stay with.” I don’t know who she’s talking about but she doesn’t sound very happy about it. 

I arrange my pillows so I can sit up more, the pain in my head is gone now. “Mikasa, you’re scaring me. Who?” 

“Hanji.” Her eyes are dull and they bore into mine. 

I groan, imitating the one she did just a couple seconds ago. “Hanji’s crazy and we both know that. Hell, even she know’s it.” 

“Yeah, you don’t need to tell me, I’m fully aware of how Hanji is. But I mean, it’s not like she’s mean, she is nice, and she’s an old family friend. I’m sure she’d welcome us in right away.” Mikasa pauses, “And we don’t really have any other choice.” She grumbles under her breath. 

She’s got a point. “You have her number, yeah?” 

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” She pulls out her phone while crossing her legs and brings the phone to her ear. 

After the 3rd ring, I hear a shrill noise come from the small phone, Mikasa winces and pulls away slightly, “Yes, hi, it’s good to talk to you as well.” I hear more chatter on the other end of the phone and chuckle quietly, but shut my mouth once a glare is shot my way. 

She sighs before telling the story. “Long story short, our house has burnt down and we have nowhere to go. Is there any chance we could stay with you for a little while? Just until we figure out what to do?” More high pitched noises, and more of Mikasa shutting her eyes and taking the phone away from her ear. 

She looks at me and does a thumbs up. I feel relieved, but living with Hanji sure is going to be interesting.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Eren thought, living with Hanji is definitely interesting. And also, another interesting thing is the person that he meets. (heheh *cough* levi *cough cough*)

Tomorrow marks the third week of living with Hanji. I have one thing to say, and one thing only: this lady is fucking crazy. We all get along though, which I’m grateful for. But boy, these past 3 weeks have definitely been very interesting. 

Mikasa and I had to switch schools, due to Hanji living farther away, we decided we might as well enroll in the high school that’s by her house. Starting at a new school is bittersweet, a fresh start is always nice, (well not exactly when the so called ‘fresh start’ is because you accidentally set your house on fire.) but then again, there’s the aspect of making new friends and being the new kid.

It’s currently spring break, _thank god_. I haven’t really done much, but I’ve been trying to leave the house as much as possible because one can only take so much of Hanji. Right now I’m sitting at the local diner, it’s kind of become my hang out. It’s strangely calm for a diner so I come here a lot to study or do homework. I’ve also made a lot of friends. Oh, but I should mention that they’re all the old ladies that work at the diner. 

One of the waitresses walks up to me, a kind smile on her face. “Want another refill?” 

I probably shouldn’t, that would be my 3rd chocolate milkshake today. I say yes anyways. As she walks away, my empty glass in hand, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I fish it out and look at the screen, it’s Mikasa. 

“Hey.” I’m wondering why she’s calling me, usually we just text. 

“Hey, where are you?” She asks me. 

“Where do you think? The diner.” I tell her sarcastically. I can already see her rolling her eyes, she does that a lot, mainly at me. 

“When are you not at the diner?” She pauses, “Alright, so I guess Hanji’s work is having a party and she invited us. Would you want to go?” 

I think about it, I have nothing else to do, so why not. “Yeah sure, why not. You’ll come, right?” 

“Since you’re going, yeah I’ll go.” I wouldn’t let her not come, I will not suffer alone. “It’s at 7, so be ready.” She hangs up then and I check the time, it’s about 6, I decide to head back home. 

The diner is around the corner so it literally takes me three minutes to walk back. I step inside the house and toe off my shoes, placing them by the door. It’s quiet… _too quiet_. I swear to god if Hanji scares me again… 

I make my way cautiously up the stairs, glancing behind me every couple of steps. I hear a noise, it almost sounded like a scratch on the wall. 

I put my hands out in front of me, while raising my voice. “Hanji. I know you’re in here, don’t do it.” This is normal, completely normal. She thinks it’s absolutely hilarious how jumpy I am, and tries her best to scare the shit out of me any chance she gets. 

And every fucking time she gets me, I don’t know how, but it ends up with her rolling on the floor cackling and me trying to catch my breath while yelling at her. (It’s all fun and games though, don’t get me wrong, I love Hanji.) 

I don’t let my guard down as I shuffle into the bathroom, I shut the door and turn on the light. I look up in the mirror and there it is, Hanji’s fucking face. I don’t even want to describe the noise I made because I’m not even sure what it was myself.

“ ** _HANJI_** THIS NEEDS TO STOP FOR GODS SAKE.” I yell out in frustration and look at her in the mirror, glaring her way. Instant laughter fills the small space and she steps forward, slinging her arm around my shoulder. 

“Eren-” She starts laughing again, “That was- That was priceless!” More laughter. It’s never ending. 

“Now can you please get out so I can pee?” I’m not going to mention that I just did a little bit in my pants. She’s still giggling uncontrollably as she opens the door. I barely hear her mumble, “Oh man, wait till I tell Mikasa about this one.” Followed by another snort of laughs and finally it dies down as she reaches her room. 

Once my heart slows down, I turn the sink on to quickly wash my face, the cool water feels good from being outside in the heat. I’m drying my face as a someone knocks on the door. 

“Ughhh. What now?” I was guessing it’d be Hanji but it’s actually Mikasa, standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. 

“So. I hear Hanji got you again, like what? Is this the 6th time this week? Geez Eren, you gotta step your game up.” She snickers and I can see her trying not to laugh. 

Slight anger bubbles inside me, but I push it down, it’s not really that big of a deal. I squint my eyes at her and simply shake my head, before shutting the door forcefully. All I hear is a quiet laugh followed by, “Nice one!” And a slapping noise, which was probably a high five. I made note to plan revenge on Hanji sometime in the near future. 

 

The three of us arrive at Hanji’s office and are greeted by a handful of strangers, introducing themselves and shaking my hand. Hanji just tells everyone that Mikasa and I are her niece and nephew, to spare the long story and confusion. 

I sneak away from the cluster of adults and head to the food table. Mikasa doesn’t follow me, she stays with Hanji, nodding and smiling at whatever they’re talking about. I load a plate up with food and quickly head over to a table in the corner, I don’t really feel like engaging in any conversation tonight. 

About 5 minutes later, Mikasa and Hanji join me, along with a few other people. One of them is a girl probably in her early 20’s, she introduces herself as Petra. I decide that I like Petra, she seems nice and not as annoying as the others. The other one was Erwin, a tall, broad man with almost too perfect hair, and amazing eyebrows, I didn’t know it was possible to have such eyebrows, but now I do. The last of the three was a man named Mike. I’m not so sure about Mike, because it seemed like he was trying to smell me and that kinda creeped me out. 

They were all talking about some inside joke in the office when Hanji changes the conversation, “Hey, where’s Levi? I thought he’d arrive a little late but it looks like he’s not coming at all.” She sounds slightly concerned. 

“I remember him mentioning he didn’t feel so well before he left for home today.” Petra pipes in and takes a sip of her drink. 

Hanji pouts, “Darn. I wanted him to meet Eren and Mikasa.” I raise my eyebrows at that and glance at her. 

She seems to notice my look because she explains, “Oh, Levi is one of my close friends. He can be kinda grumpy sometimes, but once you get to know him he’s pretty great.” She pauses, “Maybe some other time I’ll invite him over.” She tells us excitedly, looking back and forth at Mikasa and I. I just nod, and force a smile, I’m not really that interested in meeting one of Hanji’s weird friends. 

The party ended an hour later and all I did the whole time was eat food, that’s about it. We start to drive home and I notice how tired I am. Once we stop in the driveway, I step inside the house and head straight to my bedroom. 

I’m in my bed and about to turn the lights out when Hanji peeks her head inside. I stop my hand from reaching my lamp, “Yeah?” I ask her, wanting to get whatever she needs to tell me over with because I am exhausted. 

“I found a box in the garage with your name on it, it’s probably when you moved in, so I thought I’d bring it in here, there might be some important stuff in it.” She strolls in and sets the box beside my closet. She makes her way towards the door before calling out goodnight and clicking the door shut. Sleep tugs at my mind, but my curiosity of what’s in the box gets the best of me. I fold my blankets off of me and kneel down by the cardboard box, opening it up while yawning. 

There’s just a few things in there, some old books, a few mementos and a jacket. I reach in and take the jacket out, holding it out to get a better look at it. It’s black, with wings on the back. I pause for a beat to think, and then it hits me. The fire, they guy who saved me. I didn’t even know I still had it, but I decide to keep it. 

Before getting back in bed I hang up the hoodie in my closet and flip my light off. I fall asleep immediately, the night of the fire on my mind. 

 

The next day I’m back at the diner, it seems like this is where I’m spending all of my time lately. I didn’t bring anything to work on today, so instead I’m enjoying some alone time and a chocolate milkshake. 

A group of teenagers my age walk in, talking and laughing, I recognize a couple of them from the few weeks of school I attended. 

I’m hoping none of them recognize me, but immediately after that thought, one of them walks my way, the others in tow. 

“Hey, you’re the new kid, right?” It’s a tall-ish guy, with two toned hair. _Why?_

I suppress an annoyed sigh, I hated that term. “Yeah.” I try to smile, maybe this is a chance to make some new friends, which is something I have a hard time with. 

“Uh, you guys can sit...if you want.” _Wow Eren, could you be anymore awkward?_

The one who asked me the question looks at the other 4, they all nod and smile. I hear a couple of quiet comments but I choose to ignore them. 

They all slide in the booth, and start to introduce themselves. The guy with the weird hair does the honors, seems like he’s the leader or something like that. 

“I’m Jean,” He points to himself, then to the boy next to him, “This is Marco.” I think of some way I can remember them all, _Jean: Weird hair. Marco: Freckles._

Jean continues, “Connie.” He nods to a goofy looking kid, he has the type of face where he looks like he’s up to no good, I keep that detail in mind. 

“And this is Sasha,” Jean points to a girl with her dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, she’s stuffing her face with french fries. I don’t even remember her having them before they sat down. _Sasha: Likes food._

They all look at me, probably wait for me to introduce myself. “Oh uh, I’m Eren.” I say sheepishly. 

Jean looks at me with a smirk, “You’re always with that one chick, huh? She your girlfriend or what?” 

I suppress yet another annoyed sigh, “No. She’s my sister.” I’ve decided I’m not very fond of Jean, he seems like an asshole. 

Connie lets out a small laugh and stares at me with a crooked grin, “Well, do you have a girlfriend?” He asks and nudges my shoulder. 

_Why are they feeling the need to ask me this?_ I can feel a slight heat rise to my cheeks, “Uh, no I’ve never really had a girlfriend before.” _But I have had a boyfriend_. I keep that piece of information to myself. 

Sasha takes a break from the fries to look at me with wide eyes, “You’re so cute though!” Now I’m really blushing, and I don’t really know how to reply. 

“Ah, well uh, thank-” Connie cuts me off.

“Maybe he plays for the other team” He says with a joking tone. 

They all look at me, eyebrows raised, I’m about to answer when my phone buzzes, thank god. I glance at the text, it’s Mikasa, telling me that dinner’s ready. 

“Well, I have to go home. It was nice talking to you guys.” Connie slides out of the booth to let me through, and I’m thankful that they didn’t press the question anymore. 

I walk home in fear of Hanji scaring me again once I step through the front door. Instead, I’m greeted with a random man sitting in our living room, sipping some tea. 

I shut the door slowly behind me, we’re both staring at eachother. “Uh, hey.” My voice sounds utterly confused. 

The man only nods. I take a moment to actually look at him, he has jet black hair, with an undercut and parted down the middle. I can tell from here that his eyes are grey, maybe with a hint of blue. His face is deadpan as he bores into my soul. I feel uncomfortable standing there under his gaze so I speak up. 

“Sorry, but who are you?” I look around, hoping Mikasa or Hanji will come down and save me from this awkwardness. 

My prayers are answered and Hanji bounces down stairs, “Oh, Eren! You’re home!” 

“Yeah…” I’m waiting for her to introduce the stranger, but she doesn’t, so I toe off my shoes and make my way up the stairs. 

“Hanji, aren’t you going to introduce me?” A low voice interrupts the silence and I stop, turning around halfway and looking at Hanji expectantly. 

“Oh! Oops! Eren, this is Levi,” She gestures towards him, “Levi, this is Eren.” 

I say hello and continue my trek upstairs, Levi is making me uncomfortable with all his staring. “Eren? Do you mind keeping Levi company while I finish up dinner?” 

_Are you kidding me right now?_ I don’t really feel like making effort to be social. “Yep, sure thing.” I mutter, and join myself on the couch across from Levi. 

I slip my hands under my legs and tap my foot, “Sooo…” I casually look at Levi, his eyebrows are raised in an amused matter. And yet again, he doesn’t reply. 

I open my mouth, but Levi finally speaks up, “Are you related to Hanji?” 

“No, she’s more like a close family friend.” I state, and Levi sets his tea down, leaning forward slightly. 

“Have you always lived with her?” He asks, in a strange tone. 

“Nope, my sister and I used to live in a town about 15 minutes away, we moved in with Hanji about 3 weeks ago.” Suddenly Levi sits up straight abruptly, and his expression turns slack-jawed for a mere second, before he regains his composure, his face going back to neutral. 

_That was weird_. “What?” I question, tilting my head. 

“Nothing.” He tells me, which makes me even more curious. I’m about to press further on, but then Hanji pokes her head in the room, telling us it’s time for dinner. Mikasa finally comes down from her room and we all take a seat at the table. 

Hanji and Levi talk about work as we dish up, and I can’t help but notice that Levi won’t stop glancing at me excessively. I choose to ignore it, he’s kind of creeping me out though. 

Hanji perks up, “Oh Levi! So recently I’ve been scaring Er-” 

“NOPE.” I set my fork down and look at Hanji, “Nope, stop talking.” I angle my head towards Mikasa, “Mikasa, how was your day today?” I ask through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of my eye I can tell that Levi’s looking at me with raised eyebrows. 

A small smile appears on Mikasa’s face as if she’s trying to suppress a laugh. “My day was great, thanks Eren.” 

Before returning to my meal I turn to Hanji and give her a pointed stare, _this is never going to end, is it?_ The rest of the time I do my best to avoid Levi’s strange looks, a couple of times I met his eyes, only to turn my gaze downwards with a slight flush on my cheeks. 

Everyone finishes eating and I go upstairs, leaving the other three lost in conversation. I try reading, I try taking a nap, but I’m just too damn restless. It’s a nice night out tonight, so I decide to take a walk. I look around my room, trying to find my hoodie, when I realize that I left it at Armin’s. The jacket that I found in the box, the one from the fire, is hanging in my closet. I shrug it on as I walk down the stairs. 

“I’m going for a walk.” I announce and go to open the door, but Levi’s voice interrupts my action. 

“Where’d you get that jacket?” 

I find it weird that he’s asking me this, and I’m not sure how to answer. “Uh, from a friend.” I settle my gaze on where he’s sitting. _Close enough, right?_

His grey eyes won’t leave mine, and I don’t leave his. I almost feel like I’m in a trance. Levi then blinks several times and abruptly looks away before continuing his conversation with Hanji. _Okay, that was strange._

 

I return from my walk and happen to see none other than Levi, coming out the door right as I make my way up the driveway. I was hoping that by the time I got back, he’d be gone. Guess not. 

I nod casually at him and try to pass without engaging in any conversation. His hand lands on my shoulder, stopping me. I feel my body tense up. 

Levi lets go, and faces me while clearing his throat, “So, Hanji told me you’re having some troubles with math?” 

I roll my eyes, “Of course she did.”  
“She asked if I could tutor you, I’m quite the expert when it comes to math and I’d be happy to help. What do you think?” His tone is soft, making me relax. 

Usually, I’d say no, because A) I can be quite stubborn when it comes to help from others, and B) Levi kinda creeps me out. But I need to get my grade up, so I don’t really have an option. 

I exhale a sigh and rub my neck, “Yeah sure, thanks.” I offer a small smile. 

“Great. I’ll pick you up on Monday.” And with that he strolls past me, getting into his car. I’m feeling nervous for Monday, very nervous. But Hanji said he’s a great guy once you get to know him, despite his intimidating nature and permanent scowl, maybe things will go okay. 

Little did I know, Levi coming into my life would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I am so sorry that I took forever to update, but there were so many ways I could take the story and I couldn't decide and ahhh yeah. Okay, well I hope you like it~ please leave your opinion or comments or anything, they help a lot ^u^

**Author's Note:**

> wowee yay, first chapter : done. tell me if you liked it, leave your opinions, blah blah, and yeah well I hope you liked it~ ^u^


End file.
